1:4 - Morning - Penny
Kali the Heterophobe08/15/2018 Penny comes up to her room early in the morning of day four, she didn't sleep there. Dethnus the Cookie Lover08/15/2018 Lumas yawns and rubs their eyes, sitting up. "Penny..? They sleepily ask. "What's going on?" Kali the Heterophobe08/15/2018 "Oh hey, sweetheart, didn't mean to wake you, I was just takin' some fresh clothes." She says. Dethnus the Cookie Lover08/15/2018 Lumas looks around a bit. "Where were you..?" There's a hint of sadness in their tone. Kali the Heterophobe08/15/2018 "I fell asleep downstairs," Penny says, not accounting for the night before. Dethnus the Cookie Lover08/15/2018 Lumas frowns. "What about the night before? I was worried something was wrong." They rub their eyes again, still waking up. Kali the Heterophobe08/15/2018 "Didn't sleep, worked all night down in my workshop." Penny says, she comes closer and sits down by Lumas. "You was worried 'bout me?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover08/15/2018 Lumas nods a few times. "I thought maybe you weren't comfortable in here. I can trade beds with you if you want. Mine is nice and comfy. I don't mind." Kali the Heterophobe08/15/2018 "It's mighty kind of you to offer." Penny says, she pus a hand on their back and rubs it in support. "I just been havin' a bit of a hectic schedule adjustin'" "But I reckon' I'll be sleepin' in my own bed tonight." Dethnus the Cookie Lover08/15/2018 Lumas seems to tense for a very brief moment before relaxing from penny's touch. "You promise? I don't like sleeping alone." Kali the Heterophobe08/15/2018 "I promise, sweetheart." Penny says. "I'll be right over there, close an' ready to shoot anythin' that dare interrupt our beauty sleep." Dethnus the Cookie Lover08/15/2018 Lumas smiles, little spikes forming on their hands. "That makes me happy." they think back on what Penny said. "What were you working on? You work on things in a workshop, right? Like cars?" Kali the Heterophobe08/15/2018 "Quite a few things, Cartriges, some gifts for folks 'round the house. Y'know sweetheart, I could show you sometimes."Penny says with a grin. Dethnus the Cookie Lover08/15/2018 Lumas nods with some excitement, spikes now growing on their upper arm, but a quick look made them slowly shrink. "I'd like that a lot. I've never been in a workshop that didn't just fix cars." Kali the Heterophobe08/15/2018 "Maybe tonight after school then." Penny smiles. "For now, I reckon we could use some breakfast." Dethnus the Cookie Lover08/15/2018 Lumas’ stomach growled as if on cue. “Yeah, breakfast is nice. I like it a lot.” They stood up and started getting dressed. “Got to wear clothes around people...” they said to themselves. Kali the Heterophobe08/15/2018 Penny laughs, "Not that it ain't good lookin' but I reckon clothes are typically appreciated in public."(edited) Dethnus the Cookie Lover08/15/2018 Lumas nods. “Yeah, Wanderer said it was polite because some people might not like it, but I don’t get it.” They finished and had their standard shorts and shirt on, both somewhat baggy. “I’m ready for breakfast.” Kali the Heterophobe08/15/2018 Penny takes the opportunity to change as well, she doesn't seem shy to be around Lumas. "Hope you're hungry cause Naomi and myself have made a whole lotta muffins and pancakes." Dethnus the Cookie Lover08/15/2018 Lumas doesn’t seem phased by penny either, but simply watches. “I’ve never had pancakes. They are sweet, right?” Kali the Heterophobe08/15/2018 "A little by themselves," Penny says, "But you got a whole lotta choice what you wanna eat 'em with; syrup, butter, jam. Anyway you like 'em" Dethnus the Cookie Lover08/15/2018 “Syrup is good. I had some with some kind of..” they make a circle with a finger in the air. “Meat thing. It was good.” Kali the Heterophobe08/15/2018 "Well, Sweetheart, stick 'round this southern gal and I reckon' you'll try lots of good food." Penny grins. Dethnus the Cookie Lover08/15/2018 Lumas smiles a bit, spikes growing again. “I can’t wait.” Kali the Heterophobe08/15/2018 The two go downstairs and Penny plates up a generous pancake service to Lumas. "Well, sweetheart, anythin' strike your fancy?" She asks as she brings various toppings. Dethnus the Cookie Lover08/15/2018 Lumas looks around like it’s gold. “Um... that, that, and... that?” They point To syrup, strawberry jam, and butter. Kali the Heterophobe08/15/2018 Penny grins and helps them, she then grabs herself some pancakes and sits by Lumas.(edited) Dethnus the Cookie Lover08/15/2018 Lumas digs in, trying to use their fork well and mostly succeeding. “I like it. A lot.” Spikes are visible on their arms, but kept mostly under control. Kali the Heterophobe08/15/2018 "I'm mighty glad to hear that sweetheart." Penny says. Dethnus the Cookie Lover08/15/2018 Lumas nods and starts to say something but stops since their mouth is full of pancake. Swallowing, they smile a little. “Food is better with friends.” Kali the Heterophobe08/15/2018 "I couldn't agree more." Penny says. Dethnus the Cookie Lover08/15/2018 Lumas focuses on eating, their arms growing and dismissing the spikes as they do. When they are done, they start to go to the sink to wash them. “Want me to wash yours?” Lumas offers. Kali the Heterophobe08/15/2018 "That'd be mighty kind you you, sweetheart." Penny gives them the place and kisses their cheek. "I better get ready for school." Dethnus the Cookie Lover08/15/2018 Lumas looks over to Penny, eyes a bit wide. They touch their cheek once and then nod. “Yeah. Thanks.” Kisses were for friends if it was on the cheek. At least... Lumas thought that’s what it meant. Kali the Heterophobe08/15/2018 "See you around, sweetheart." Penny says. Dethnus the Cookie Lover08/15/2018 Lumas waves and gets back to washing. As they do, they form claws on accident. Category:Roleplay Category:Dethnus Roleplay Category:Kali Roleplay Category:Penny Roleplay Category:Lumas Roleplay Category:Class 4 Roleplay